Various types of insulated refrigerator cabinet structures have been developed. A known type of refrigerator cabinet includes a metal wrapper and a polymer liner. Polyurethane foam is injected between the wrapper and the liner to provide insulation and support the wrapper and liner. Various types of vacuum insulated refrigerator cabinet structures have also been developed. However, known refrigerator cabinets may suffer from various drawbacks.